unknown power
by FallenAngel 52
Summary: While on a quest, Lucy saves a girl from a curse. This girl tells Lucy something shocking about herself. About a month later Natsu betrays Lucy by pushing her off a cliff and kicking her out of the team. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**_Lucy_ POV**

I felt so useless as I watched Natsu, Gray, and Erza attempt to beat up the monster while on our job request. I wish I was able to help but, I was already out of magic power. Sometimes I feel so weak.

"Lucy," Natsu said "since you're not doing anything why don't you go look for the coin we were assigned to find. Happy can come with you, right Happy?"

"Aye, sir." Happy replied.

Right, I was too busy thinking about how useless I am that I forgot the actual goal of our mission wasn't to beat up a monster, but to find a gold coin. This coin is really important to the family that gave the request because it was passed down from generation to generation, so they were devastated when they lost it in this forest. I didn't get a good description of it but apparently this coin has a picture of a fairy on it.

"Alright, I'll look for it. Come on Happy lets go."

This coin shouldn't be too hard to find, right?

**While Looking For The Coin **(still Lucy POV)

"Ugh, Happy where could that stupid coin be? We looked every where." I asked the small blue neko.

"Maybe it appeared in that bush we just looked in." Happy replied

"I don't think so, Happy." I said

All of a sudden, I heard what sounded like crying.

The person who is crying must be in serious pain, because I remember the last time I cried like this was when my mother died. I felt really bad so, I was going to try and find this person so I can help them in any way I can.

"Happy I'm going to go see where that crying is coming from, go back to the others." I said while running off towards the noise.

Just before Happy became out of view I looked back and saw him. It seemed he was very confused. He then started walking in the opposite direction of me. He was probably heading back to Natsu, Gray, and Erza like I told him to.

As I was running towards the sound, I noticed the trees started getting thicker and thicker.

' I am probably getting closer to the middle of the forest.' I thought to myself.

I then entered a clearing. To me this clearing looked really unnatural because it was a perfect circle and when I say perfect I mean PERFECT. One other weird thing about this clearing is on one half of the clearing all the grass is dead but on the other half all the grass is green and growing.

Even though this stuff was crazy weird I was not paying attention to any of this. I was running towards the middle of the circle where I saw the source of the crying. It was a girl about my age with her hands and feet nailed to a tree. Her head was hanging to the side and she sort of looked like she was dead.

As I was getting closer to the girl I started to see what she looked like. She had deep purple hair and blood red lips. I noticed that every part of her eyes were white. Because of this I knew she was cursed. This made me want to help her even more then before.

I approached her and started trying desperately to pull out the nails from her hands and feet right away. They wouldn't budge. The person who put those nails in wanted them to stay in. The girl who I was trying to help looked at me, stopped crying, then she started to talk.

" _My eyes were left with tears when I was told my happiness wasn't real_

_I then bent and snapped until all of my soul was black_

_I was like a hurricane steadily growing worse_

_How could I, such a good girl be burdened with this curse_

_Now my hands are full of blood_

_And my teeth are spilling lies_

_No one ever sees me_

_Because no one cared how I was_

_This is my story"_

After I heard what she said I started to cry. I can't believe she went through that. Right there, right then I swore I wouldn't leave this plain until I broke her curse.

After thinking for a while I had an idea on how to help her, even though I'm really low on magic power, maybe if I concentrated I might have just enough power to summon one of my silver key spirits to help me.

'I should at least try' I thought so, I attempted to summon my cross and, it worked!

"Do you have any information on how I can save this girl?" I asked my celestial spirit.

"Let me see." He replied. Then fell asleep.

When the cross woke up he said, " There is a way to save this girl but it would require a lot of magic. If you don't have enough magic you could die."

"Thank you, what is the spell?" I asked.

" It is 'oh stars of heaven save this one from the darkness that has devoured its soul. Get rid of all the sins one has committed while in the darkness. All the stars of the universe shine.' This is the spell but Lucy, I don't think you should use this spell you might die."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm doing the spell even if it kills me." I stated

**A/N**

**This is my very first fan fiction and I'm really not sure if I should continue. If you have any ideas on how I can improve my story please I'm all ears.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu POV**

"What do you mean You left Lucy alone!?" I asked Happy while still delivering blows to the monster.

"She told me not to follow her and she looked really serious." The cat replied.

"Okay Happy, tell me exactly what happened." I demanded.

"Well, Lucy and I were looking for the coin, when she said she heard someone crying. I didn't hear anything and I was about to tell her that but, she started running away. I decided to come back and tell you guys." Happy said.

"I am going to go look for her, do you think you guys can handle this monster?" I asked Erza and Gray.

"We can, but I don't think you should interfere with what she is trying to do. Just observe and help her if she is in trouble." Erza told me.

"Fine. Happy show me where she went." I said.

**Lucy Pov**

'I guess I should do the spell now' I thought. 'I just hope I don't die'

I started saying the spell my celestial spirit gave me " Oh stars of heaven, save this one from the darkness that has devoured its soul." I started to see color start coming back to the girls eyes.

"Get rid of all the sins one has committed while in the darkness." Maybe this might work, but its close to impossible if I barely had enough power to summon a silver key.

I started to say the last line of the spell "all the stars of the universe shine!"

The last thing I saw before everything went black was the nails in the girls hands and feet disappear and a very worried looking Natsu running towards me.

**Natsu Pov**

Happy and I were looking for Lucy when I felt a giant surge of magic power coming from in front of me. Thinking It might be Lucy I started running towards it.

The magic lead me towards a clearing and I saw that in the middle was Lucy and another girl passed out.

"Happy, I will carry Lucy you can carry the other girl." I said.

' I wonder what happened' I thought as I was picking up Lucy.

**? POV**

Have I been saved from this girl in front of me? The only way for that to be possible is if she was a, no that's not possible they are all gone. But only one of those could be able to hear me cry, and only that could have enough power to cast the spell. If this girl is alive the next time I see her that means she is one and it would be my responsibility to train her.

**A/N**

**If you want romance to be in this story than tell me who you want to be together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Natsu POV**

I was sitting next to Lucy in the infirmary with Erza, Happy, and Gray. I bet they are just as curios about what happened while we were on that quest. Lucy and the girl I found with her were asleep for two weeks already and I was getting really worried.

"Im still kind of confused about what happened. You said you found them both passed out in the middle of the field." Erza said.

"That is exactly what happened." I replied

"I think either Lucy was trying to fight this girl or she was trying to save her." Gray stated.

"We will just have to wait and see." Erza said.

Right after Erza said this Lucy groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

**Lucy POV**

I woke up with Erza, Happy, Gray, and Natsu surrounding me. I was about to yell at them to get out of my house when I looked around then noticed this was not my house. Why the hell am I here, I cant remember anything. Think Lucy think. Everything started coming back to me the quest, finding the girl, trying to save the girl. One thing I cant understand is why am I not dead.

Before I could think anymore I saw a blur of blue slam into me.

"Luucccyyyy!" Happy said looking up at me from my chest. "Im so glad your okay."

"Hi Happy were am I?" I asked him.

Before Happy could answer me Erza said "You are in the infirmary. Natsu found you passed out with this girl in the middle of a field. What happened?"

"Oh, about that. I heard this girl crying so I went to help her. I found out she had a curse on her so I tried to cast a spell that would have saved her. Wait that spell should have killed me. Why am I still alive?" I asked no one in particular.

Now it was Natsus turn to speak, "why would you try to cast a spell if you knew it would have killed you?" He asked angrily.

"Natsu!" Gray warned.

"Its okay Gray. I tried to casted the spell because I wanted to help her even if it meant I died in the process. Wait where is she?" I said while looking for her.

"Lucy you must be really stupid because the girl is right next to you." Happy told me cheerfully.

I looked next to me and saw the girl lying next to me in a hospital bed. I wonder if the spell worked. I guess ill find out when she wakes up.

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and I started talking for a couple more minutes. Then I noticed the girl beside me sit up.

**? POV**

As soon as I sat up I started looking around. It appears that I am in an infirmary. I started looking around even more and noticed the girl that saved me is still alive. I know the spell worked because I didn't see anyone die. That means she has to be one. The girl turned to me and smiled a big happy smile then said.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. How are you feeling?"

"Wait Heartfilia as in Layla Heartfilia?" I asked shocked. The truth is Layla Heartfilia was the queen of fairys who married a dragon. If this girl is related to her in any way that means she is one of the most powerful beings there is.

"Layla Heartfilia is my mom." She replied. I don't think Lucy knows of her power yet. I can help her with that. I can train her. Even though I've never trained anyone before I can still try.

"I already gave you my name so whats yours?" Lucy asked me.

"My name is Ellie. I don't have a last name."

"Oh, anyways these are my friends Erza, Natsu, Grey, and Happy." She said while gesturing to each one of her friends.

"Hey." They all said at once.

"Is your curse gone?" The cute flying blue cat asked.

"Yes it totally is."

"What even was your curse?" The pink haired one asked me.

"Well as lucy saw I was forced to be nailed to that tree while I saw visions of whenever people and animals died for ten years straight until Lucy saved me. Those ten years were very brutal. I'm pretty sure I saw all the ways anyone could ever die. I never forgot any ones face.

"Im glad Lucy could save you but she scared us all." Gray stated.

"Yes, speaking of that how am I still alive?" Lucy asked.

"Honestly I have no idea." I replied.

Actually I knew the reason she was still alive. The reason was she is a fairy dragon hybrid. I wonder how I can tell her. I mean it is not exactly easy to tell someone 'oh yeah I forgot to tell you, your mom is the queen of fairys and your dad is a dragon. That means you are supposed to be like really powerful alright.'

If your wondering how I know this stuff, it is because I am also a fairy. Even so, I was not about to tell any of these people that. I guess I will have to tell Lucy if I want her to come and train with me. Oh well.

"Hey where even am I." I asked Lucy.

"You are in the infirmary in the guild Fairy Tail."

Ha, I'm a fairy in the guild fairy tail. This is so funny! And I'm not being sarcastic.

Lucy turned to her friends "Well I should be heading home." She turned back to me "Ellie I'm guessing you don't have any where to stay so you can come with me."

"Sure why not."

"Hold up. I still don't trust his girl. What if shes evil?" Natsu said.

"Natsu, stop complaining or else." Erza threatened. This seemed to shut him up. I honestly don't know why I mean I've seen way scarier.

"Lets get going Ellie, you dont want to be here when Erza beats Natsu to a pulp." Lucy said.

"Alright, lets go."

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail and never will**

**Also please please please give me your opinion on the story and tell me how to improve it. I'm begging on my knees here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ellie POV**

Right know I was at Lucys house while she was telling me about almost everything. She probably told me some things that weren't meant to be said. I swear she wouldn't stop talking. I zoned out a couple of minutes after she started rambling about the S class quest she and her team mates went on. I already decided that I was going to tell her what she was tonight but I was unsure of how to say it.

"Hello, Ellie are you even listening?" Lucy asked while snapping her fingers in my face.

"Um, yeah. Could you maybe stop talking for a second, I have something important to tell you." I replied.

"Sure, whats wrong?" She asked looking concerned.

"Oh, nothings wrong. Its just that well. You see your mom was sort of the queen of fairy's and you dad just happened to be a dragon. Yea."

Lucy didn't speak. She just looked at me with her mouth forming a perfect O.

After a while Lucy finally spoke up. " Wait let me get this straight, you are saying that i'm a fairy-dragon hybrid thing?"

"Pretty much, but you wont have like full dragon powers since your only half dragon. You just get to use dragon slayer magic without having to bey taught it. Also since your mom was the fairy queen you get regular fairy magic." I explained.

"What even is fairy magic?" Lucy asked

"It is pretty much mira-janes magic except it is more powerful."

"That is awesome. How can I learn it?"

"I'll teach it to you."

"Lets get started."

**Time skip 1 to 2ish months later **

**Lucy POV**

A lot has happened during the past months. To start off Ellie taught me how to transform into my fairy form I still don't know how to use any fairy magic though. I know what you must be thinking, isn't your fairy form fairy magic? Well the answer is no. My fairy form is when I turn into something that looks like miras demon souls. It just increases my strength and ability. You can use magic with it but I don't know how to yet.

I still don't know how to use dragon slayer magic either. Ellie said she is still looking for the spell to unlock that magic.

Also during this time Lisanna came back. She said she was in a world called edolos ( no idea how to spell it (; ) now I have to go on solo missions because natsu and the others were to busy partying to go on any missions.

"Hey Lucy" Natsu said

Oh right I totally forgot I was in the guild. How could I even do that?

"Hi Natsu." I replied

" Happy, Grey, Erza, Lisanna, and I are going on a mission. Do you want to join?"

"Sure why not." Wait since when did Lisanna join our group. Whatever.

**Time skip**

Turns out the request was to defeat a bunch of monsters on the top of a cliff, so that was exactly what we were doing right now. After about twenty minutes or team had defeated all of them. That was pretty quick. I was about to start heading back when Natsu grabbed my wrist making me turn around.

"Lucy I've decided to kick you of the team and replace you with Lisanna."

I stared at him in shock. Then he continued talking.

"I mean you are so weak and Lisanna is way more pretty than you. Also some times I find myself wishing that you would just die."

Okay that was really harsh. I was so mad. I yanked my wrist out of his grip and walked to the edge of the cliff we were on.

"Natsu, come here." I said while trying to control my anger everyone was looking at me suspicious. The probably thoughy I was going to push him off the cliff. Natsu still walked towards me.

"You said you wanted me to die so why dont you push me off this cliff."

I heard some people telling Natsu not to do it. Natsu didnt seem to look like he was going to push me but then I was no longer standing. I was falling. Natsu actually pushed me off. Idiot. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy POV

Right before I hit the ground I turned into my fairy form causing no harm to come to my body. I was so mad. I felt like beating the crap put of Natsu. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and decided to listen to what was happening on the cliff. What I heard shocked me. Everyone was laughing. Wait I take that back, I could hear Lisanna crying. Weird shes the one that caused all this. I'm not mad at her though. I mean she is the only one crying because I'm "dead".

Natsu Pov

Why did I push her off the cliff? She is my best friend beside Happy. Why is everyone around me laughing? WAIT! Why am I laughing? This is not me. These are not my actions. I feel like crying but I can't. I feel like running to try and save Lucy but I can't. Why can't I do anything is someone controlling me?

Lucy Pov

Right now i'm back at my apartment waiting for Ellie to get back. I took the long way home so my ex team members wouldnt see me. I heard footsteps outside my door. They didnt sound as light as Ellies footsteps are. Shoot! It might be Gray or that idiot Natsu. It could also be Erza or maybe its Lisanna. I am so confused. I decided to hide under my bed just in case it wasn't Ellie. Wasn't my hiding place SO creative?

My door opened and two people walked in. I couldn't see there faces from under my bed but, I could tell they were both males.

"Is she here?" Stranger one asked.

"Yes totally. I can smell her." Stranger two replied.

"Well let's find her then." Stranger one said.

The two men started looking around my home. I hope they don't find me. I hope they don't find me. I hope they don't find me. I hope they don't find me. I started praying silently

"Hey here she is" number one stated

Oh crap they found me. I should have picked a better hiding place.

Now I could see both of the mans faces. One had fiery red hair and the other one had jet black hair. They both looked really tough and strong. I couldn't win a fight against them even if I tried really hard. Oh well.

"Do what you want with me." I said.

They knocked me out. Shoot.

Lisanna pov ( back at the cliff )

This wasn't supposed to happen. Lucy wasn't supposed to die. Natsu was only supposed to kick her off the team. This is all my fault. I'm the one that caused team natsu to act this way. The effects are supposed to wear off after 30 minutes. Its will be 30 minutes in five seconds.

Five seconds later everyone broke down in tears. I'm the one that caused them all this pain. I know. I should tell them this is all my fault but I don't want them to reject me. The only thing I can do right now is cry with them.

To all my marsh mellow friends out there. The next chapter will be dedicated to whoever comments first on this chapter. Im thinking about making this a Nalu story, what do you guys think?


End file.
